Krąg Maginów
Poszukiwacze Prawdy Zakon Zakon templariuszy |występy = Dragon Age: Utracony tron Rozłam Dragon Age: Początek Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Dragon Age: Rozłam Heroes of Dragon Age }} Krąg Maginów – jedyna legalna w Thedas organizacja zajmująca się szkoleniem magów. Na południu, ze względu na tradycję, jest zarządzana i monitorowana przez Zakon, dodatkowo strzeżona i nadzorowana przez zakon templariuszy. W Imperium Tevinter Kręgiem Maginów zarządzają wysoko postawieni magistrowie i templariusze Zakonu Imperialnego. Charakterystyka Kręgu Maginów Krąg ma prawo i obowiązek zabrać każde dziecko – także wywodzące się ze szlachty i rodzin królewskich – kiedy tylko okaże się, że posiada ono magiczne umiejętności; z reguły następuje to w momencie, kiedy dzieci mają sześć lub dwanaście lat. Dzieci zostają zabrane od swoich rodzin i osadzone w Kręgu, a wysoko urodzone dzieci tracą wszelkie prawa do dziedziczenia majątków i tytułów. Po dołączeniu do Kręgu mag zostaje uczniem. Pierwszy zaklinacz pobiera mu kilka kropel krwi, z których tworzy się filakterium, co – przynajmniej w teorii – zapewnia zarówno posłuszeństwo ze strony maga. Jeżeli zdecyduje się uciec z Kręgu, templariusze dzięki krwi mogą wyśledzić i pojmać delikwenta. Dziecko jest wychowywane i szkolone w Kręgu do osiągnięcia dorosłości, kiedy to musi przejść rytuał Katorgi lub poddać się Wyciszeniu. W Tevinterze przynależność do Kręgu nie jest obowiązkowa, stanowi jednak wielki prestiż, jako że tamtejsze Kręgi Maginów – w odróżnieniu od tych w pozostałych krajach – nie są więzieniami, a szanowanymi akademiami. Siedziby Kręgu Maginów, nazywane po prostu Kręgami, z reguły położone są na odosobnionych i trudnodostępnych obszarach, jednak Formari – sprzedające dobra wytwarzane przez Kręgi – mają swoją siedzibę w każdym większym mieście. Krąg Maginów jako organizacja zajmuje neutralne, jako że Zakon może podjąć wobec niego działania, jeżeli zacznie angażować się w jakiekolwiek konflikty, a prawdopodobnie jedynym wyjątkiem są Plagi. Tym niemniej nie jest niczym niezwykłym widok magów służących bo obu stronach dowolnego toczącego się konfliktu, są oni jednak ignorowani przez Krąg – albo ze względu na zwykłą kurtuazję, bądź żeby nie wchodzić w zwadę z innymi członkami organizacji. Kolegium Maginów, rada pierwszych zaklinaczy ze wszystkich Kręgów w Thedas – za wyjątkiem Tevinteru – regularnie zbiera się w nevarskim Cumberlandzie w celu przedyskutowanie polityki Kręgu oraz wybrania nowego wielkiego zaklinacza. thumb|150px|Symbol Kręgu reprezentujący cztery uczone tam szkoły magii: [[Kodeks: Cztery szkoły magii: magia ducha|ducha, pierwotną, entropię i tworzenia.]] Krąg Maginów cieszy się mieszanymi opiniami zarówno ze strony magów, jak i niemagów. Mimo obostrzeń narzucanych na jego członków nie jest on niewolnictwem, zaś sami magowie – chociaż nie są „wolni” – nie stanowią własności Zakonu i nie są zmuszani do służenia w jego imieniu. Jednak ze względu na ograniczanie wolności jednostki, czego przykładem może być zamykanie na czas nieokreślony w strzeżonych fortecach, niektórzy magowie postrzegają Kręgi jako więzienia. Litera prawa nakazuje przestrzeganie określonych praw wobec magów z Kręgów, jednak niejasno lub nieściśle sformułowane przepisy, pierwszy zaklinacz niepotrafiący walczyć o prawa Kręgu, korupcja miejscowych templariuszy lub zakonników oraz liczne nadużycia wpływają na to, ile z należnych magom praw jest respektowanych. Codzienne życie magów z Kręgu różni się w zależności od jego siedziby. Wielu z nich trafia do Kręgu pozbawionych jakichkolwiek dóbr osobistych, zapewnia się im jednak standardowe szaty, wykształcenie oraz wikt i opierunek, których jakość jest różna. W niektórych Kręgach magowie, doprowadzeni do szaleństwa spowodowanym nieustannym zamknięciem w twierdzy, podejmują próby samobójcze. W fereldeńskim Kręgu pozwalano na tygodniowe, nadzorowane przez templariuszy, nauki w terenie, dopóki któryś z magów nie wykorzystał okazji i nie podjął próby ucieczki, co zakończyło się dla niego karom trzech lat w całkowitym odosobnieniu. Te stosunkowo ludzkie traktowanie kontrastuje z kirkwallskim Kręgiem, w którym – jak się sugeruje – templariusze wykorzystują seksualnie magów i wyciszonych. W każdym Kręgu jednak uczniowie zamieszkujące wspólne dormitoria nauczani są w niewielkich klasach przez zaklinaczy. Zabrania się im kontaktów z rodzinami oraz kimkolwiek z zewnątrz, za wyjątkiem przywileju wysyłania listów. Ich dni upływają na nauce i badaniach różnych szkół magii i alchemii. Kręgi utrzymywane są przede wszystkim ze sprzedaży towarów wytwarzanych przez Formari oraz świadczenie magicznych usług dozwolonych przez Zakon. Ceny poszczególnych produktów i usług różnią się w zależności od regionu i ustalane są indywidualnie przez pierwszego zaklinacza, sprawującego również pieczę nad finansami Kręgu. Dodatkowo Kręgi utrzymywane są przez andrastańską szlachtę. Zakon potępia związki lub seks z magami, co jednak nie powstrzymuje magów z Kręgu przed potajemnymi romansami. Jeżeli ze związku takiego narodzi się dziecko, staje się ono własnością Zakonu. Jeżeli okaże się, że dysponuje ono magicznymi zdolnościami – jak chociażby Rhys – jest odsyłane do innego Kręgu. Zakon dokłada wszelkich starań, żeby nie dopuścić w Kręgach do romansów, a szczególnie zakazane – chociaż mimo wszystko istniejące – są relacje seksualne pomiędzy magami a templariuszami. Inaczej sytuacja wygląda w Tevinterze, gdzie więzi rodzinne i magia są ze sobą powiązane. Tym niemniej w imperialnych Kręgach istnieje hierarchia, w której status społeczny zależy przede wszystkim od przynależności do szlachty, a po drugie od umiejętności magicznych. Niektórzy uważają, że więzienie magów w Kręgach jest prześladowaniem podszytym uprzedzeniami, niezgodnym z prawami, jakie dał magom Stwórca, inni z kolei twierdzą, że jest to ofiara konieczna do ochrony ludzkości przed zagrożeniami związanymi z magią, dodatkowo pozwalająca chronić magów przez bigoterią świata zewnętrznego. Historia Krąg Maginów istniał na długo przez powstaniem zakonu, jednak w innej niż obecnie formie: jako obecne w każdym mieście stowarzyszenie magów. Tytuły używane we współczesnych kręgach – zaklinacz, starszy zaklinacz i pierwszy zaklinacz – wywodzą się z tamtego okresu. Kręgi stanowiły wtedy najpotężniejsze stowarzyszenie studiujące i praktykujące magię. W latach poprzedzających założenie Zakonu, jak również na początku Wieku Boskiej, Thedas było pogrążone w chaosie. Zakończyła się Pierwsza Plaga, Imperium Tevinter trzęsło się w posadach po marszu Andrasty, a mimo szerzących się nauczań Stwórcy szerzyła się w nim magia krwi i kulty Dawnych Bogów. W roku -100 Starożytności do życia powołana została Inkwizycja, której celem było chronienie ludzi przed tyranią magii w jakiejkolwiek formie – czy to magów krwi, czy plugawców, czy kultystów albo heretyków. Grupa ta, składająca się z andrastańskich fanatyków, przemierzała świat w poszukiwaniu takowych zagrożeń, rzekomo stosując i siejąc przy tym terror. Według innych przekazów grupa ta została przedstawiona w negatywnym świetle przez historyków, ponieważ jej metody wywiadowcze i wymiar sprawiedliwości był jednakowy zarówno wobec magów, jak i zwykłych ludzi, przez co nadepnęli na odcisk wielu wpływowym ludziom. Przekazy te sugerują, że już w tamtych czasach przedstawiciel grupy nazywali się Poszukiwaczami Prawdy, zaś „Inkwizycja” mogła być pejoratywnym określeniem. W roku 1:20 Świętej Zakon i Inkwizycja podpisały traktat nevarski, na mocy którego do życia powołano zakon templariuszy mający stać na straży społeczności magów, zaś Poszukiwacze Prawy mieli zająć się walką z korupcją i nieprawidłowościami w szeregach Zakonu. Magia, dzięki której Tevinter stał się potęgą i doprowadziła do Plag, została zakazana – magowie mogli używać swoich zdolności wyłącznie do zapalania wiecznego ognia w katedrach i zakonach. Takie ograniczenie ich mocy szybko spotkało się ze sprzeciwem magów, którzy w ramach protestu zamknęli się w rojańskiej Wielkiej Katedrze. Boska Ambrozja rozważała zorganizowanie zorganizowanie Świętego Marszu na swoją katedrę, została jednak odwiedziona od tego pomysłu przez templariuszy. Po negocjacjach zgodzono się na to, aby magowie mogli praktykować i rozwijać swoje zdolności w odległych fortecach, pod nadzorem templariuszy i Zakonu. Całkowicie zakazano magii krwi, pozwalając magom rozwijać zdolności jedynie ze szkół akceptowanych przez Zakon: ducha, magii pierwotnej, entropii i tworzenia. Zarówno przed założeniem Kręgu, jak i w następnych latach, magowie służyli w armii cesarza Orlais Kordillusa Drakona walczącej z Drugą Plagą. W następnych wiekach mieli oni swój udział również w kolejnych Plagach, w tym – potencjalnie – w Piątej, jeżeli zostali zwerbowani przez Bohatera Fereldenu. Podczas wojny magów z templariuszami Kolegium Maginów w latach 9:38–9:40 Smoka kilkakrotnie urządzało głosowania za oddzieleniem się od Zakonu. Ostatnie takie zebranie, któremu przewodniczyła wielka zaklinaczka Fiona, zakończyło się przegłosowaniem propozycji, co doprowadziło do rozwiązania Kręgów. przywróciła i zreformowała Kręgi. Jeżeli zbuntowani magowie zostali wcieleni do nowej Inkwizycji, po zakończeniu wojny z Koryfeuszem powrócili do Kręgu i stworzyli nowe Kolegium Zaklinaczy, które szybko stało się dominującą frakcją polityczną w Kręgu, domagającą się reform i zacieśnienia więzów z Inkwizycją. przywróciła Kręgi, jednak magowie szybko stworzyli nowy Krąg, cieszący się większą wolnością i odpowiedzialnością niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jeżeli zbuntowani magowie zostali wcieleni do Inkwizycji, odmówili przyłączenia się do Kręgu stworzonej przez Vivienne, która weszła z nimi na wojenną ścieżkę i zdławiła ich bunt, zmuszając do poddania się lub powrotu do Inkwizycji. , oficjalnie rozwiązała instytucję Kręgu Maginów. Bez względu na to, kto został wyznaczony na nową Boską, magowie z Inkwizycji ostatecznie opowiedzieli się za niezależnością od Kręgów i stworzyli Kolegium Zaklinaczy. Przywództwo nad Kręgiem objęła Vivienne, a obie organizacje – Kolegium i Krąg – współistniały wieść niełatwą koegzystencję, rywalizując ze sobą o wpływy na południu. Znane Kręgi Maginów W całym Thedas istnieje czternaścieJak sugerują ekrany ładowania. lub piętnaście''Dragon Age: Rozłam, rozdział 18. i epilog. Kręgów Maginów podlegających Zakonowi andrastańskiemu oraz siedem Kręgów tevinterskich, podlegających Zakonowi Imperialnemu. Do znanych Kręgów należą: Hierarchia W każdym Kręgu obowiązuje prosta sześciostopniowa hierarchia, nadająca rangę każdemu zamieszkującemu go magowi. Wyjątkiem zdają się być wyciszeni, którzy nie mieszczą się w żadnej z rang. * 'Wielki zaklinacz' – reprezentant Kręgu Maginów w rozmowach z Zakonem i doradca Boskiej, wybierany przez Kolegium Maginów spośród wszystkich pierwszych zaklinaczy * 'Pierwszy zaklinacz' – przywódca każdej wieży Kręgu * '''Starszy zaklinacz' – niewielka rada najbardziej doświadczonych magów z każdego Kręgu. Nowo mianowani starsi zaklinacze przedstawiani są Boskiej podczas uroczystości w Wielkiej Katedrze * Młodszy zaklinacz'Ranga ta wspomniana zostaje wyłącznie w ''Dziedzictwie przy opisie Malcolma Hawke’a, który pełnił takie stanowisko kiedy poznał się z Leandrą Amell. – magowie mogący pełnić zastępstwo pod nieobecność starszych zaklinaczy lub szefowie ich sztabów * '''Zaklinacze – magowie udzielający lekcji uczniom, specjalizujący się w określonych dziedzinach * Magowie – wszyscy mieszkańcy wieży, którzy przeszli rytuał Katorgi * Uczniowie – magowie, którzy nie przeszli jeszcze Katorgi W Imperium Tevinter ponad pierwszym zaklinaczem znajduje się magister, będący władzą zwierzchnią każdego Kręgu. Po tym, jak mag Darinius został archontem, magistrowie stali się jedyną grupą szlachecką w Imperium. Wszystkie Kręgi poza Tevinterem zniosły tę rangę. Do Wynne zwracano się per „arcymag”, co zdaje się być tytułem honoryfikatywnym, używanym wobec magów posiadających w Kręgu władzę pozycję zbliżoną do pierwszego zaklinacza. Słowo „arcymag” pojawia się również z nazwach wielu przedmiotów – przede wszystkim kosturów – dostępnych w trzech częściach gier, jak również jako nazwa osiągnięcia do Początku za osiągnięcie 20. poziomu doświadczenia jako mag. Kolegium Maginów Magowie z Kręgu dzielą się na kilka konfraterni, odpowiedników partii politycznych, różniących się poglądami na temat tego, jak powinni zachowywać się magowie oraz ich miejsca w społeczeństwie. Katorga Katorga to przeprowadzany bez zapowiedzi przez administrację Kręgu tajemny rytuał, któremu poddawani są dorośli uczniowie. Uczeń w kontrolowanych warunkach wystawiany jest na działanie demona w celu udowodnienia, że jest wystarczająco silny, żeby zwalczyć pokusę i nie dać się opętać. Wyciszenie Magowie zbyt słaby i podatni na demoniczne opętanie lub sprawiający wrażenie niebezpiecznych są zmuszani do udziału w Rytuale Wyciszenia, podczas którego za pomocą lyrium piętnuje się ich i zrywa ich więź z Pustką, przez co nie mogą już więcej śnić. Skutkiem ubocznym rytuału jest całkowite usunięcie emocji. Magowie mogą poddać się Wyciszeniu również dobrowolnie, jeżeli obawiają się, że nie przejdą Katorgi lub stanowią zagrożenie. Formari Formari to grupa magów złożona z osób, które używają swoich umiejętności do tworzenia rozmaitych przedmiotów, przede wszystkim zaklinania. Niektórzy wytwarzają także zioła i wytwarzane z nich mikstury. Do grupy tej należą wyciszeni, zaklinając w imieniu Kręgu wszystkie przedmioty, wobec czego wszyscy zaklinacze należący do Formari nie są praktykującymi magami, ponieważ takowi są niezdolni do zaklinania. W przeciwieństwie do konfraterni zaklinaczy, są nie tyle frakcją polityczną, co gildią handlową. Mają większy kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym niż inny magowie, a ich stanowiska handlowe znajdują się w każdym większym mieście Thedas, co zapewnia Kręgowi możliwość handlu. Przykładem sklepu prowadzonego przez Formari są denerimskie Cuda Thedas. Prawo Likwidacji Prawo Likwidacji to prawo pozwalające templariuszom na dokonanie czystki w Kręgu w przypadku podejrzenia, że został on spaczony lub doszło w nim do innych niebezpiecznych nieprawidłowości. Likwidację zarządzić może każda wielka kapłanka lub wielebna matka Zakonu i teoretycznie do czystki powinno dochodzić dopiero po wydaniu przez takową stosownych rozporządzeń, jednak w wyjątkowych sytuacjach – kiedy komunikacja jest utrudniona bądź niemożliwa, a sytuacja w Kręgu dramatyczna – Likwidacja może zostać zarządzona przez stacjonującego w wieży komtura bez porozumienia z kapłankami. Ważni członkowie : Zobacz: Kategoria:Członkowie Kręgu Maginów * Adrian * Arvin * Finn * Fiona * Inkwizytor (potencjalnie) * Irving * Orsino * Rhys * Uldred * Bohater Fereldenu (potencjalnie) * Vivienne * Wynne Apostaci Magowie nienależący do Kręgu Maginów lub tacy, którzy z niego uciekli, uznawani są za apostatów i ścigani przez templariuszy, a po złapaniu – zależnie od okoliczności – zabijani lub osadzani w Kręgu. Mag potrafiący zachować dyskrecję z reguły może z powodzeniem wmieszać się w społeczeństwo, tak jak udało się to m.in. Malcolmowi Hawke’owi czy Gascardowi DuPuis. Każdy apostata praktykujące zakazane sztuki, takie jak chociażby magia krwi, nazywany jest maleficarem, a ponieważ stanowią większe zagrożenie od magów stosujących dozwolone szkoły, troci się ich w celu zabicia. Za apostatów uznaje się również dalijskich opiekunów, jednak zarówno Zakon, jak i templariusze z reguły nie starają się ich pochwycić, o ile nie pozostają zbyt długo w jednym miejscu i trzymają się z dala od większych osad. Ciekawostki * W zależności od wyborów podjętych przez gracza w Dragon Age: Początku, Krąg Maginów może powstać w Orzammarze, nie jest on jednak nadzorowany przez Zakon, będąc tym samym jedynym wolnym Kręgiem w całym Thedas. * Krasnoludzka kowal Dagna może dołączyć do Kręgu jako niezależny obserwator, będąc pierwszym takim obserwantem od czasów „Ureldina w trzynastym stuleciu”, a z bliższej przeszłości – Minderela. Zobacz też * Kolektyw magów * * * * Kategoria:Krąg Maginów Kategoria:Organizacje i grupy en:Circle of Magi